


Queen and Her King

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First free verse poem and my first story in Percy Jackson Fandom .Set in Annabeth's POV after The last Olympian and The Lost Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess

**Warrior Queen and her King**

 

 

She is a queen with brains and a king

 

She has saved the world she will rule

 

The king will fight and win

The ruler of a kingdom

**The higher they are**

**the harder they fall**

She is happy

War has left her life

In her arms he lays

Shared underwater kisses

Together her dreams have become true

Not too long

Time has passed

The queen of gods

Has stolen him

Mocking you

The fates have intervene

Hopeless

No clue

Her kingdom falls

Soldier's, friends all lost too you

Hope the words of the oracle

The three

Love,unknown and fire

Will they find and save him

Can they hold the clues

To his hiding place

But will he be the same

No way to tell

Plans are made

You will find your king

Together

**We will save the world**


	2. False belief's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fates share their thoughts on Hera's plans.

This inspired by the song I Dare You by shinedown the lyric used will be in bold.

* * *

_False belief's_

**Hello, are you still chasing**

**The memories in shadows**

Oh you poor boy

Your evil stepmother

Has tempted us

She intervened

The marriage queen

Has she told you

You are Roman

The Greeks see you as a plague

Their best warrior their leader gone

Whisked away

Where

They don't know

He is a godsend to them

A good friend

Yet you betray your roots

The girl you like

Vs the girl you left behind

Do you know battles have been started for less

You shall not mix

We have weaved

The future

Your string has been altered by the queen

No matter what luck you believe you have

It is not enough

You shall fail

When we dictate it

We the Fates will never lose

We are inescapable

When the string is cut it can not change

You will fall


End file.
